


Screaming for You

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, During 3x11, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hopes for the first Pydia interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble fic I wrote about how I hope the first Pydia interaction in 3x11 is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming for You

Lydia sat in her car outside of Derek Hale’s apartment.

She was trying to wrap her head around the notion of 'banshee' when Stiles called frantic asking her to come to Derek’s.

She had just walked out of the hospital when her phone began to ring off the hook from Stiles, Isaac, Allison and even Aiden. _But there were none from him..._

_She had not seen or spoken to him since she dug him out of the ground, why would he show up now that she's hurt?_

Lydia’s fingers feathered over the sore tender line across her throat. The purple/black color contrasted heavily against her ivory skin.

She felt extremely self conscious right now.

A scarf would help cover the mark, but she did not have one on hand. Perhaps she could borrow Isaac’s...

Locking the car behind her, the click of her high heels echoed through the hallway towards Derek’s door.

The door was open; the room was thick with worry and death.

Stiles rushed to Lydia, giving her a tight hug.

The two of them sat on Derek’s couch while Stiles caught Lydia up on what she missed being in the hospital.

Fair green eyes stared solemnly at the sad image of a brother and sister. Derek was mopping Cora’s forehead all while never letting go of her hand.

Stiles went to help Derek with Cora, leaving Lydia alone to stare out the dirty spray painted window.

Her fingers gripped daintily at her throat again. _'God this mark would take weeks to fade._ ' She thought to herself.

“That is quite a mark on your pretty neck.”  A smooth baritone voice came from the spiral staircase next to her.

Lydia couldn't help but jump.

“Are you alright?” His voice was soft and kind. Peter's hand came to her face but Lydia pulled away.

The blue-eyed wolf recoiled his gesture.

“Lydia...” he was genuinely concerned for her well being.

“Don't. Don't say my name like that. Like you care about me.” Her tone was choked.

“I screamed. _I screamed for you to come and find me_. To save me and you never came. Of course, why would you. Peter Hale doesn't care about anyone but himself.” Her palm covered the mark entirely hiding it from Peter’s gaze.

“Lydia...” he stepped towards her.

She stepped back, “I said, don't.”

He invaded her sacred space, pushing her hand away from her throat only to take her into his arms.

Lydia pounded against Peter's chest with a weak fist as she sobbed into his shirt.

“I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I will never let anything hurt you again.”

Lydia pulled away briefly after a few minutes to wipe her eyes.

Peter stared down at her lovingly.

Her hands came back to her throat trying to hide the mark.

Peter raised his finger quizzically. He turned, reaching for the spiral staircase.

Isaac's scarf was in hand.

Lydia gave a weak smile.

Peter handed the scarf to Lydia, and watched her wrap it loosely around her damaged skin.

His lips formed a meaningful and careful half smile as he turned his attentions to his dying niece.


End file.
